warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Tigerstar's Nine Lives
Seeing as there will be no Tigerstar short story because everyone voted for Blackstar (I don't blame them, I want to know about Blackstar too), I wanted to create this. Enjoy!--Shaf Girl 01:43, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Well, Bluestar's Prophecy has come out and it's revealed a few things about Tiggystar. So I've changed the story a bit.--Shaf Girl 22:44, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Tigerclaw stood in the quiet clearing. He didn't want to admit it, but he was afraid. This was not Fourtrees. It was much darker. "Welcome, new leader." The soft meow startled him. He was shocked when he saw none other than his old mentor, Thistleclaw, come out of the blackness. "Where are we?" Tigerclaw asked, trying to keep the fear from his voice. "You are in the Place of No Stars," the other tom answered. "Here is where the cats who are supposidly not, ah, well enought to be in StarClan, go to when they die. There are, however, a few cats not from here that have come just for you." More shadows stirred from the bushes. Nine more cats, two of them kits, joined Thistleclaw, and they gathered around Tigerclaw in a half circle. Except for Thistleclaw, all of them were in shadows. "Are you ready to recieve your nine lives?" they whispered. "Yes," the dark brown tabby meowed without hesitation. A battle-scarred brown tom stepped out of the shadows. Tigerclaw realized with a jolt that it was Clawface, one of Brokenstar's rogues who had been killed by Graystripe. Clawface touched his nose to Tigerclaw's. "With this life, I give you bravery. Use it to not be afraid of any enemies, and to not be afraid to do harm to them." The new leader felt a burning sensation that lasted for a few heartbeats, then was gone. The former ShadowClan warrior stepped back, and another tom came forward. With utter surprise, Tigerclaw thought he was looking at himself. But then the tom spoke: "I am Gorseclaw, your ancestor. My mother was from the ancient SkyClan, but when her Clan left, she couldn't go because she had to take care of me, as I was only a kit. I grew up in ThunderClan, and my blood runs in the modern Clans today. In you, Tigerclaw." Gorseclaw pressed his nose to Tigerclaw's just as Clawface had done. They were the same height, so it was no trouble. "With your second life, I give you strength. Use it to fight in the darkest battles and to face the toughest challenges." Tigerclaw felt something more painful than Clawface's life. He felt his claws sink into flesh, while other claws sank into him. There was blood all around him, cats were yowling...then, it stopped. His ancestor stepped back, and a black she-cat came forward. "Who are you?" hissed Tigerclaw. "I am Shadow," she hissed back. "I was Shadowstar, ShadowClan's first leader, but I prefer my rogue name." She touched his nose with hers. "With your third life, I give you independence, to fight for yourself when fools desert you." Tigerclaw felt a rush of something like freedom from rules that was so wonderful, he was sad it was over. When she stepped back, the two she-kits stepped forward. They look familiar, thought Tigerclaw. He leaned down to touch both of their noses. One of them mewed, "I am Nightkit, and this is Mistkit. We are your siblings who died when we were a moon old." Then Mistkit meowed quietly, "We give you your fourth life with the gift of secrecy, so that you may be able to know what your enemies are doing without them knowing." Tigerclaw felt an odd sensation of him being no more than a shadow for several heartbeats, then his sisters were replaced by a black she-cat with blue eyes. "I am Leopardfoot," he mewed. "I live in StarClan, my son, but I wanted to help you. I give you your fifth life with the gift of determination, so that you may fight even to your death for what you think is right." The gift felt small compared to what Tigerclaw was feeling for his mother; she was so brave, coming here from StarClan. Then he realized that Leopardfoot had been replaced by a frail black tom. "I give you your sixth life", meowed Nightstar, "with the gift of authority, so that even the most rebellious cats may listen to you." Tigerclaw felt more powerful than ever, as though he could tell the ranks of StarClan what to do. Next was the long-haired, dark brown tabby that Tigerclaw knew was Brokenstar, except he wasn't blind. "With your seventh life, I give you the gift of toughness, so that even the sharpest claw will be nothing to you." There was a moment when Tigerclaw felt like he had a pelt made of boulders before Thistleclaw stepped forward. "With this eighth life, I give you certainty, so that you may never question your rightful choises." Tigerclaw felt very wise and powerful, then he saw the reddish brown cat who was to give him his last life. "No," he growled. "No! You coward!" The reddish-brown tom stepped back. "Tigerclaw, I want to make up for what I have done. I abandoned you when you were just a kit, and I abandoned my Clan, too. I was their leader, and I left them for the life of a kittypet." Tigerclaw looked up and saw Pinestar's sad green eyes. "I will never forgive you, but if you truly are the cat that will lead me to power, then I have no choice but to accept your gift." The old ThunderClan leader stepped forward. "With your last life, I give you ambition, so that you will rise to power no matter what it takes." "Thank you, father," murmured Tigerstar, as a great feeling of power rushed over him. But instead of fading away, it stayed there, growing more and more powerful with Tigerstar's every heartbeat. Pinestar stepped back, and the cats around him shouted, "Tigerstar! Tigerstar!" I shall be leader, Tigerstar thought to himself. And I shall rule the forest! The End.